The sacred Soul
by Tan-TanandKelly
Summary: A girl from America gets transported to Japan as precious cargo. She thought that she was going to a normal Japanese high school. She has no idea what is in store for her...


"But I don't want you to go!" the nine, almost ten, year old cried out. She was crying a river- tears poured out of her eyes and onto the clean floor. This child was a strawberry blonde with blue eyes- some even said that she looked just like her older sister.

The older child began to shake the younger one's shoulders rapidly. "I have told you many times that I need to go on this trip to Japan! I am not letting my skills go to waste!" the girl sat down on the couch. "Plus, I really want to attend their most famous school- **Shibusen**. They have sent me a letter to beg for me to come, so I will not let them down." This older child was sort of a dirty blonde with blue- almost purple eyes.

Her useless crying continued. "But, Kelly! I don't want you to go! Why can't you stay? Why would you try to abandon me like that?"

Kelly looked at the child coldly. "Because I don't care what you think! Joely, you are my sister. Can't you see that I make my own decisions? I don't need anyone tying me down- especially a little baby like you!" her calm voice escalated to screams.

Joely felt as if her heart had just stopped. Her own big sister rejected her- Kelly was the only one she cared about, and even looked up to. Joely's heart suddenly shattered and she burst out of her sister's room- crying.

Kelly sighed. Sometimes she felt as if her own heart was as black as a night with no light. Kelly didn't regret what had just happened- she grew to the point where she didn't care anymore. She began to hum the tune to her favorite song and started to pack her things.

When she was halfway done, she heard her mother call up to her. She simply ignored it and continued to pack.

Before she knew it, she heard angry footsteps making their way up to her room. Kelly sighed and walked outside- meeting her mother at the top of the steps. "Why are you always so mean to your little sister?" her mother questioned.

The teen scowled. "She is trying to keep me from going to that new high school in Japan. She just doesn't understand what I want!" Kelly slammed her fist on the rail. It didn't hurt of course- for she had taken karate lessons for years so the physical pain she sustained on certain places of her body no longer hurt now.

"I know that, but couldn't you be more gentle with her? Her birthday is coming up, after all." her mother said gently.

Kelly began to raise her voice. "I have tried to! She just doesn't listen to me!"

"Then.. why don't you take her?" she suggested.

Kelly's face grew red. "**Baka**!" she screamed. "Shibusen only gave me enough money for one person! I swear you are retarded sometimes!" And with that, Kelly stomped into her room and shut the door- hoping for some peace just until she was done packing.

Once she was done, she grabbed the money that was supposed to get her started in Japan- and also her ticket for the plane, and her passport so that she would actually be allowed on the plane.

She put all of the items in her pocket and walked downstairs to bid her family farewell. Her sister was still crying her eyes out, while her parents acted like they had any sense- they simply smiled like they were happy for her.

"Well," her father said as he stood up. "Get in the car. I will drive you to the airport." Kelly nodded and they both walked to the car.

Along the way, Kelly stared out the window- silently saying goodbye to the neighborhood that she had lived in since she was a baby. When she was little, the neighborhood was beautiful. Now, it was filled with graffiti on the buildings. Kelly always tried to convince her parents to move, but they would not.

Kelly was excited for her new school. She had heard that this was a school for the supernaturally gifted. She wasn't sure what was meant, but she didn't care. Her ego took over and it was making her believe that she was the best person in the whole world- superior above the rest. Her mind began to calculate all of the possibilities for her future.

It was not long before they reached the airport. When she got out of the car, she checked for everything and finding them- she walked inside the airport. Her father waved goodbye to his daughter and drove off. He didn't really want her to go either, but the Principal of Shibusen had convinced him otherwise. The school's principal had told him that she was a valuable asset to the school- which made him agree to her enrollment.

Kelly walked inside, and gave in her ticket- then heading to her plane. She had a first class ticket, so that allowed her to all of the luxuries on the plane. She must have been really valuable or else she wouldn't be travelling in first class.

During the flight she didn't eat much- her anxiety took over. Her breathing was slightly more shallow. The first class attendants asked if she was okay and she replied- "I'm fine. Just a little air sick. It's my first time on a plane."

"Well, if you need any oxygen to help you regulate your breathing, just press this button," she pointed to a button with O2 on it. "and a mask will drop down.." Kelly simply nodded and fell asleep- the stress of the trip had made her exhausted.

She awoke to see herself being shook by the shoulders. "Come on. We have to parachute out of here! The plane just lost an engine and we are going down!" Kelly got up quickly and got her stuff- the attendant pulled her to the door. "All of the other passengers are out. Here-" Kelly got handed a parachute.

"But what about you and the pilot?" she asked.

"You are **PC **so we can't let you get hurt. Don't worry about us- we will be fine. Now GO!" The flight attendant shoved her out of the plane.

As Kelly fell, she thought about what the flight attendant had said. "PC? How am I precious cargo? I am nothing special.." her ego kicked in once more. "Yes I am! They must have recognized me because I am an expert in shooting! Maybe they aren't a normal high school, maybe it is a training facility for the top gunman!" Kelly snapped out of her thoughts and quickly pulled the parachute.

When she landed, shock waves went through her legs and she dropped to the ground- hard. She slowly faded into the arms of unconsciousness- occasionally coming back. Every so often, she would cough and weakly call out for help- for some reason she could not move at all.

Eventually, she heard footsteps- and even a voice! The voice spoke in Japanese. He said: "Oh shit. Its the precious cargo! I have to get Lord Death!" Then it ran off. The voice sounded like a forty year old man.

"Shinigami-sama? Did I hear that right? There is a Grim Reaper here?"

Kelly became dizzy. She was so close to falling unconscious again before she was picked up by a strange figure. He spoke to her in English- very surprising since this was Japan. "Kelly are you alright?" She managed to nod. "I am Lord Death. I will take you to Shibusen..." They were both enveloped in a purple light. Before she knew it- they both were suddenly in a strange room. He placed her on her feet, and she was surprisingly able to stand on her own.

"Where am I?" She placed her right hand over her face- shaking slightly.

Lord Death tilted his head to its side. "Well this is my office at Death Weapon Miester Academy."

Kelly looked around. She saw many crosses sticking up out of the ground. She guessed that this was how the Lord of Death decorated his office. "So what exactly is this school and why was I called here?"

Lord Death motioned for her to sit down- then he told her the story that he always had to repeat countless times. "DWMA was founded by me because of some who have strayed from the path of humanity and began eating humans souls. If they eat too many human souls, then they turn into monsters called **Kishins**."

"So why am I here?"

"You are the only person in America to possess the ability of a miester."

"But wait... wouldn't my parents by miesters, too?"

"They aren't miesters. If the parents aren't miesters, then being born with the gift of the miester is placed at random. You are that random piece."

Kelly's ego kicked in again. "Oh, so I'm better than everyone in America, huh?" she chuckled.

Lord Death snapped her out of it. "Only a few people here speak English and Japanese. You know Japanese, right?" She nodded in response. "Okay. You will start at the school tomorrow."

"Where am I gonna stay while I'm here?

Lord Death thought for a moment- but then quickly came to a conclusion. "You can stay with my son, Kid and his sister. I am sure that they will be happy to accept you. Well, as long as you don't violate Kid's laws."

"L-laws? What do you mean?"

"You have to be perfectly symmetrical or else he will try to fix it. And it won't be good if he is not able to fix it." Lord Death turned to a large mirror, the suddenly an image came to it- a boy with black hair and white stripes. Kelly scoffed silently. He didn't look like he was OCD. Lord Death spoke in English to this person. "Kiddo, I need you and your sister to take in a new recruit. She is from America and she is the PC we have discussed."

"Of course father, send her over when you are ready." Then the image disappeared.

Lord Death turned back around after another image appeared. "Okay, Kiddo says you can come. I have prepared a portal to his home. Come over here with your suitcase." She followed his orders, and when she was positioned in front of the mirror, Lord Death shoved her inside.

She fell to her knees, but quickly stood up- brushing herself off. "Damn what's with all the shoving today?"

"HEEEEYYYYY!" came a loud voice. It sounded like a ten year old girl.

"Patty, don't frighten her!" a male voice shouted.

Before Kelly knew it, the owner of the female voice tackled her to the ground. "New friend, new friend!" she sang. She wasn't ten at all! She was fourteen- the same age as Kelly.

The boy came running. "Patty get off of her! You are ruining the symmetry!" He grabbed the girl by the collar and picked her up off of Kelly- then setting her on the ground. "I'm sorry that Patty did this. She is always excited to meet a new friend." He outstretched his hand, and grabbed hers- pulling her to her feet.

Kelly felt a strange feeling in her chest. It pained her to ignore it, and it even pained her to pay attention to it. "Th-thank you..."

"My name is Death the Kid. You can just call me Kid. This is Patty, my twin pistol. Liz is in the other room."

"Lord Death spoke of a sister... where is she?"

"Her name is Tan-Tan. She is not here right now- she stepped out for a bit..." Kid looked deep in thought. "Anyways, let me show you to your room." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the halls until they came to a door with an 8 on the front. "This is my best room. Just for you."

Kelly opened the door and looked inside. The room was absolutely wonderful. The color of everything in the room was black- the same as her room at home. "Wow it's so..."

"Symmetrical?" Kid finished her sentence.

"Yeah. I really love it. I better not think to much about Symmetry or I will go fix everything in the City!" she joked.

Kid's eyes grew wide out of disbelief. "You love Symmetry too?"

Kelly laughed. "Yeah, but mine is terrible. I take medication to suppress it." She yawned. "I think I should be getting to bed now. I am tired from the trip here from America." She bowed towards him out of respect, then began to walk inside.

Kid nodded and began to speak- which stopped Kelly right in her tracks. "When you come to the school tomorrow, make sure to speak solely in Japanese. Not may people at the school are bilingual."

"Oh I know that. Lord Death already explained that to me." She said 'Goodnight' in Japanese, then went inside the room.

Kid went into Liz's room and began to explain to her that they had a new friend living here.

"Oh good. Maybe she could keep Patty on a leash. I swear that Patty is getting more hard to control than you. That is really saying something you know."

"Make sure that everyone at the academy is nice to her, Liz."

"Why can't you do it?" Liz asked with a slight attitude.

Kid face palmed himself. "You know that I can't hang around and protect her all the time! I often have Shinigami duties to attend to."

Liz began to file her nails. "Then why not bring her with you?"

"It's too dangerous for a mortal to go in between dimensions like that!"

Liz shrugged her shoulders and ignored Kid. Kid scowled and went to his room- muttering under his breath. "Doesn't Liz know that she is the only one in America who is a miester? She needs protecting."

* * *

**Shibusen: DWMA (Death Weapon Miester Academy)**

**Baka: Japanese for idiot**

**Kishin: Demon in Japanese**

**PC: Precious Cargo**


End file.
